Naruto: Usushio Legacy
by moyerskeaton
Summary: The hidden power of Fuinjutsu. Feared and coveted. What if the Spirit of the Usushiogakure and the Ledgendary art of Fuinjutsu survived.


Deep in the night Konohgakure sleeps, in the world of shinobi the shadow never sleeps. An invisible shroud cast across the village, Anbu await in total Silence. Not an action or happening unrecorded.

Tonight was special. A dear ally in this world driven to destruction by the unrelenting fear of rival villages. Their fuinjutsu Ledgendary and rivaling feats of Hashirama Senju. They were an inquisitive and innovative, discovering millions of applications beyond anything ever attempted.

The hidden sound village has been leaking information on the power of fuinjutsu, in an effort to sew discontent among the whole ninja world. Unfortunately the rest of the ninja world chose to to turn a blind eye to the hidden sounds agenda.

There was one thing they didn't count on. The relationship between Konohgakure and Usushiogakure had ensured an opportunity to preserve the soul of their village. All of the village Elders, and great masters of Fuinjutsu through the deepest forbidden art. They enfused their beings, dissolving in body and mind. The essence of all their knowledge and souls melding between them all, the waving pools and rivulets of colors ink coalesce into a twitching writhing mass. The colors interelate and play upon each other forming into a small irredecent chrysalis. As the once vibrant and prosperous village

Burns, a seed is planted, by the trust of old comrades across villages. The fulfillment of a promise with the late Hashirama, to end the cycle of hate and create a new future of peace and prosperity to the world.

Within a candle lit room, the shadows play to the dance of the fire. Several figures emerge from this dance of light facing a large desk stacked with paperwork. Lord Third Hiruzen is leaned back in his schair, lighting a fresh pipe he speaks up, "Was the misson a success?" He regards the whole group, they move without word or hesitation, one large anbu steps forward, releasing the large sealed barrel on his back. Kneeling he forms a hand seal and releases the restraint opening the barrel exposing the shimmering other worldly object, before stepping back.

Shifting out of awareness he reappeared in front of the object, smoke trailing from his seat. The time has come to make some hard decisions, the like of which he knows he does not quite understand. He can't let up though, he must trust the will of his teachers and friends.

Walking forward his hand comes to a rest on the surface of the waist high object, as soon as awareness of the surface entered his awareness, the mind of the third was snapped up and dropped somewhere else before he could think.

In front of his stood an old friend with younger face than he remembered, the squad leader of his Chunin team. The kind of bonds you form in this world of hate can be as strong as they can be violent. Sarutobi has thus far felt his time was up long ago, why was he alive still, what right had he...

A voice spoke up all around

"Oi old bastard! Pay attention!" he snorts smirking " Heh and they call you the third hokage? What a joke, more like dry old napkin!"

This got a low chuckle out of the Kage,

"Well at least I'm still alive." He stated with an amused expression

The appearance of his old friend came into focus along side his big gut laugh, red hair much the same as young Kushina only more remanisent of a lions mane, haete across his chest, neat blue gi tucked and wrapped with a large golden sash and black baggy pants wrapped at the shin with gold wrap over his padded feet.

The space surrounding him came into focus, a library stretched and twisting beyond logic or gravity, impossible structures.

"Pretty cool huh?" The red head asked

Sarutobi was agape at what he was seeing, "How in the world could you have accomplished this? This will change everything"

The man stopped smiling, radiating sternly and passionately his final command "Don't get ahead of yourself geezer, don't even try to use this to your own ends. You are product of a different world, a world this seeks to remedy. You are to in the name of the fallen honor their sacrifice. You will offer counsel and unconditional protection and stewardship, He is to be a child of Konohgakure. Do you accept this task Sarutobi!?"

Sarutobi had almost forgotten the feeling of being commanded and readily bowed to honor the request of his late friend Yugako Uzumaki

"Yes, Sir!" And like a whirlwind he was punched back into his office with a jolt.

"Get me Inoichi!" the third immediately ordered.

It was a nice day in the Konoha training grounds, its a place where Naruto Uzumaki loved to hangout. No one was there to glare at him and he got to get stronger. But he didn't feel like he could do much, Iruka sensei was just starting to show everyone the basics of taijutsu. Basics meant hours of repetition.

Naruto finishing his fifth round of forms flopped back panting against a tree "It's so lame!" Groaned out thinking 'I want to learn the good stuff. It's not fair that Shikamaru get special attention, no one wants to teach me...'

Before Naruto could spiral again into that familiar dark head space a large rush of wind and sound bombarded the blonde. A sudden and large crack exploded not 50 feet into the woods, wind rippling violently through the surrounding canopy.

Splayed out griping the ground and jibbering with shock across is face,"Eh¿Eeeehh!?wha... Wh..." The initial wave if shock faded replaced slowly with a tentative curiosity. Lifting himself off the ground he stepped slowly over to see what this , peaking past a gnarled stump near twice his height there lay a massive crator, this however wqs not what arrested the boys attention. Clear as day a boy his age yet some how undirtied from whatever caused this crator.

Naruto immediately shifted gears and ran up to the young boy. "Oh, man the old geezer has to see this."

Awareness arises having never gone to sleep, familiar noises played upon the boys ears, and smell across his nose.

'Leaves? Forest? Birds?' his eyes shoot open as he feels something hard poking into his side. He instinctively yelps and moves away from the offending prod. Red hair almost obscuring his face he glares at the offending person, blond boy holding the stick, on the ground having apparently fallen on his ass.

"W-who are you? The blonde boy sputtered out,

The red head is taken a back this question, "I?" pointing to himself confused looking at his hand pointing at his, in a hushed tone, "Who am I?" This question a seem to consume the very fabric of the world around him falling into blackness, hearing panicked chatter of the fade into silence.

Back at Hokage tower the Third was having a pleasant smoke break, that is until the masked scare crow emerged in a window he swore he had closed, glancing blankly up at the Jounin with his nose buried in his explicit material,

"What is it Hatake Kakashi-san?" Kakashi glanced knowingly over the top of the small book in his hand, which got a snicker out of the old man.

"No Kakashi you may not see the draft Jiraiya-kun sent me"

The Jounin noticably deflated in a sigh falling impossibly deeper into dead pan, "Well anyway, Naruto is coming, it worked." said the sad scarecrow.

Sarutobi taking a large puff from his pipe and spoke through the smoke "I can trust the two are under surveilance?"

Yes Sandaime-sama... Kakashi stated half heartedly from a lounging position.

A loud crash and agery voices could be heard accompanying a familiar shouting and rapid approaching steps.

"You are dismissed." Without another word, the window was now shut with no trace of the lonely scarecrow.

Bursting through the double doors across from his desk, a boy in a white green Konoha tee shirt and goggles squirming from making rhe Chunins to struggle getting a grasp on the boy, a second later he is biting one of their hands and the other one is doubled over clutching is crotch.

Sarutobi exhales slowly, and breathes in again, with stern command he rights the two chunin sends the two off leaving an energetic little whiskered boy talking a mile a minute, the third puts up a hand silencing the boy, "Naruto what is it that warrents this urgency from you", he smirks teasingly, " Did someone take your ramen?"

Naruto paused confused "Wha-uh… no! Ji-san… the leaf training grounds there is a boy who, like, exploded or something... I mean he still has clothes and... they were clean. He went like "wah!-" Naruto poses in a fighting stance and his Best serious face. "-when I poked him with a stick to see if he was alive but, he passed out when I asked him who he was!" Naruto took a breath.

Sarutobi could almost see the steam coming from the young boys head. This was too much for the simple blonde who's main activities are pranks ramen and training.

Sarutobi speaks up gently, "Naruto-kun, calm down we have it taken care of, the whole village heard that noise." Reaching into his left hand desk drawer and pulls out a small satchel, tossing it to the boy he said,"here" Naruto stumbled to catch the stuffed frog money bag and lit up for a second and looked up at third questioningly at the old man.

"He'll be fine Naruto, you can visit him in the hospital soon, but for now why don't you go enjoy some ramen? The man there ought to get paid for feeding you all this time.

Naruto paused for a second and then smiled big, "sweet! Thank you Ji-san!" ji-san!"Naruto hardly got it all out before he was out the door.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Well so much for a smoke, break"

'sigh', "I'm getting to old for this..."

A\N

So this is my beginning to a long story I have in mind.

Note this is unedited stream of consciousness.

I leave my note and request down here for those who have honored me by reading through! I thank you and ask for you honest critical feed back. The more detail the better. I wont get offended no matter what you say. Your perspective is valuable even if I cannot parse it right now.

If there are those who are interested in this story or potential there in, feel free to message me and discuss whatever. I await your response.


End file.
